Universal Time
by zinichi uzumaki
Summary: A nightmare of Danny's makes him think about leaving the Ghost Zone alone for a while. But a new ghost forces him through the Zone, and into a parallel universe, where his ghost fighting job belongs to...Danielle Fenton?
1. Twilight Ghost Zone?

**Chapter 1:**

**Twilight Ghost Zone?**

**A/N:**_ Hey guys, I know I've been annoying; I've got like six or so unfinished stories, and I'm starting yet another story, but hopefully, this one won't take as long because I ACTUALLY PLANNED IT OUT FIRST!!!...wait…IT'S A SIGN OF THE APPOCALYPSE!!!...yeah, anyways, so I hope you enjoy this story, review me and see if you can tell which character I put myself as! There is a whole menagerie of new characters, so don't try guessing until about Chapter 3 or so, unless you really think you got it, then go ahead…Have fun! P.S: to whoever wins the guess, I will make sure that you get A LOT and I mean A LOT of people to read your stories, plus, if you are on neopets, I can send you a present! YAY PRESENT!!!_

_Danny's screams could be heard echoing through the seemingly never-ending hole. After what seemed like countless hours, ground finally arrived under Danny. "Where am I?" He wandered around, feeling for a wall. He suddenly heard a voice, ringing eerily through his head._

_"Isn't it obvious? This is the Ghost Zone Danny dear."_

_"What? Who are you? How is this the Ghost Zone?"_

_"Well," She sighed, seeming disappointed "not yet Danny dear, but you will bring this about." At this, the evil female voice burst into a series of evil laughs. As the laughs rippled through the dark space, the ground fell from under Danny, sending him through a black and white striped cone._

_He saw a glimpse of the face of the evil voice. She had blue skin, red eyes, and jet black hair that billowed about her face. She reached out a sharp blue finger and gently stroked his cheek. "My dear, dear Danny, you will be my dear little puppet, till then…sweet dreams." She cackled even more. As her finger left his cheek, whatever force suspending him in the air suddenly disappeared along with her face._

_He then saw the faces of all of the ghosts he fought regularly. They were miserable. Danny could see them mouthing a faint 'help'. Everything was being distorted or destroyed around him. He couldn't take it anymore._

Jazz heard Danny's scream throughout the entire house. She glanced at her alarm clock. About 6:30, time to get up for school. "Well, it's not an alarm clock, but it did the trick." Danny was still screaming. Jazz rushed to his room, only to be beaten by her parents. They ignored the door and bashed a hole in the wall. Her Father spoke first, sending his nightcap flying with every word.

"You okay Danny? Where're the ghosts?" He waved his Ghost De-Moleculer blaster left and right.

"I-I'm fine Dad. I guess it was just a nightmare." Danny sat up and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you sure you're alright Danny?" Jazz's Mother sat beside Danny, fixing his hair.

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." They left the room through the half destroyed door, leaving only Jazz and Danny.

"Hey Danny, you might want to be careful how you sleep, you've got a giant red sleep mark on your cheek." Danny's hand flew to his face. Jazz could tell that his mind was racing miles-a-minute. "What is it Danny?"

"Uh, nothing Jazz."

"Alright, but I'm not stupid you know, I can tell you're not saying something."

"Yeah Jazz." As Jazz left, Danny jumped out of his bed and to the mirror. There on his face lay a faint red mark, exactly where the blue woman had touched him. "I probably just slept in the wrong position. It's nothing." He succeeded in reassuring himself. "Well, time for school!"

DP

Danny walked down the street towards Casper High. Shortly, he was joined by his best friends Tucker and Sam. "Wow Danny, sleep okay last night?" Sam was referring to the red mark that hadn't quite disappeared from his face yet.

"It's still not gone?"

"Yeah, did you sleep on your sleeve or something?"

"I'm not sure…" His voice drifted as he saw HER. Paulina walked by him, staring at her handheld mirror determinedly. Danny practically drooled over himself as he looked at her. "Pauuuuuuliiiiiinaaaaa…"

"Great. We haven't even started school yet and you're already a brainless zombie." Sam folded her arms. "Come on Danny, you can stare at her mindlessly during lunch." Paulina disappeared into the school and Danny gained consciousness.

"Alright, alright Sam." He and his friends walked on to their first class.

DP

Half of the school day was done and the mark on Danny's face hadn't even faded one bit. Danny sat down for lunch with his friends. "Danny, what's the deal? If it were a normal sleep mark, it would have been long gone by now!" Tucker had a point. Why wasn't it gone yet? Danny thought back to his nightmare.

"I think it may have something to do with my nightmare. I," Danny was interrupted by Dash.

"Aw, the little baby had a nightmare?" Danny found himself lifted off the ground and bashed against a nearby soda machine. "Catch ya later Fenton!" Dash walked with his football possy to their table.

"Ow…" Danny returned to his seat. "As I was saying I was in a weird version of the Ghost Zone, and some Ghost woman shows up and touches my face."

"Wait, how could the Ghost Zone be any weirder than it already is?" Sam was curious. Danny explained all of the sights, sounds, and feelings of the dream to them. "Wow, that sounds like the Twilight Zone special that comes on every Saturday." Danny and Tucker looked at her oddly. "I watch whatever Grandma's watching." She shrugged.

"Wait, you said it was a Ghost right? That mark is probably a signature or something." Tuck was analyzing Danny's face closely, a little too closely.

"Yeah right Tuck." Danny pushed Tucker aside, unbalancing him and sending him crashing to the ground. Sam ignored the crash.

"Think about it Danny, what Tucker said makes sense! Kitten leaves a signature kiss, why can't this be a signature from the blue Ghost lady?"

"Yeah, you're probably right Sam. I think I should check up on the Ghost Zone, just to see how things are doing."

"Actually Danny, If this Ghost woman contacted you through sleep, she probably can't get to you unless you go to the Ghost Zone…maybe you should stay away for a little while."

"Yet again, you're probably right Sam. I'll give it a couple weeks or so." Tucker pulled himself from the ground, looking the worse for wear.

"Hello! Does anyone care that I broke my fall with my face?"

DP

Danny was exhausted, good thing it was time for bed. He fell asleep shortly after his head hit the pillow. Not long after, he heard the woman again. _"You think you can get away from me that easily Danny dear? Silly dear, I ALWAYS get my man."_ The red mark she had left on his face glowed furiously, burning Danny. He opened his eyes, but by her command. His blue eyes turned as red as hers. She was in control. _"Now Danny dearest, go to the basement." _He couldn't stop her, it's as if the burning sensation on his cheek moved throughout his body, making it difficult to move for himself. He was opening the door to the basement now. _"Open the Ghost Zone Danny darling."_ He was powerless, his muscles were burning. Whatever force she was using to control him now pushed him through the Ghost Zone. He fell, unable to use his Ghost powers. The burning stopped, but he was so tired from struggling. Danny free fell through the green mist of the Ghost Zone.

DP

Danny woke up in his room, but on the floor, and in Ghost mode. "How'd I get here? Was that another nightmare?" He walked to his bed, too tired to notice the lump in it. He dangled half on the side of the bed and began snoring. The lump moved. An arm fell limply over Danny's sleeping face. It paused. The hand of the arm touched Danny's face. First his forehead, then his cheek, then his gapping mouth, then it pinched his nose, momentarily disrupting his sleep. The lump moved again, making the bed jump a little. Danny was woken by an ear piercing scream.

He jumped up, seeing a girl with long black hair and blue eyes staring at him. A look of recognition crossed her face, and he found himself covered in a blanket with her sitting on top of him. He heard slightly muffled voices. Oddly enough, they sounded like his parents! They could get this weird person out of his room since his muscles were still in fatigue. He heard a blast through the nearby wall.

"You okay Elle? Where're the Ghosts?" This man sounded like Dad, but he addressed this weird girl by name, and didn't notice that Danny was gone!

"I-I'm fine Dad. I guess it was just a nightmare." The girl called Elle shifted places.

"Are you sure you're alright Elle?" This woman sounded like Mom, but yet again, no one noticed Danny was gone!

"Yeah Mom, I'm fine." He heard two people leave, but he knew one was still there. This sounded like a teenaged guy.

"You sure you're okay Elle?"

"Yeah, I'm fine now Josh." The guy left the room. The girl waited a full two seconds before she got up, threw the cover off Danny, and had him pinned against the wall. Her eyes turned green, and in moments, she was in ghost mode, just like Danny. She raised a glowing green fist. "Why do you look like me?" She whispered hoarsely. Danny was about to protest, then he looked more closely. White hair, same outfit, this girl could be his twin!

"Wait! Before you go all Skulker on me, can I at least try to explain?" She released him, but only slightly.

"Skulker? Don't you mean Skulkeva?"

"Um…no, you know, Skulker, big mean blue mechanical dude, flaming green hair, always says something along the lines of 'I'll have your hide for a trophy', ring a bell?"

"Did I hit you on the head? You just described Skulkeva perfectly, except for the fact that she's a girl!" She released him completely and looked him up and down. "Ok, this is weird, but I have an idea. I'll describe a ghost, and you give me a name, sound okay?"

"It's fine with me." What was the harm in a little game?

"Ok, first one…one has a motorcycle and a shadow, the other has green hair and wears a red jacket. Who are they?"

"Johnny and Kitten." This was too easy. The girl stared at him.

"No…Janie and Kevin…never mind, next one…speaks in the third person, and controls technology."

"That's easy, Technus!"

"No…Techna…ok…one more…controls time, and varies their age appearance."

"Clockwork," He was expecting her to say something like 'Clockworka' or something that sounded girly.

"Right! That's the first one you've gotten right!" He stared at her incredulously.

"Who are you? Would you mind putting that thing away?" She apparently hadn't noticed that her fist was still glowing at her side.

"Oh, sorry." Not only did she lose the glow, but she went back to looking like a normal girl. She held out her hand and said "Hi, I'm Danielle Fenton, but you can call me Elle." Danny just stared wide eyed.

"That…can't…be right…"

"And why not?"

"Because," He went back to normal. "I'm Danny Fenton." They stared at each other thoroughly for the first time. Their hair in the front was identical, but Elle had a long black ponytail. Their eyes were identical as well. They both went ghost. Again, the white hair was identical, as well as the green eyes, and the costume. The only difference was that Elle had an E on her costume instead of a D. Danny managed to speak.

"Just where did I fall to?"

"Do you mind coming to school with me tomorrow? I've got to show Tina and Seth."

"…Um…sure…" What could it hurt, this was probably just another dream. "I'll go to school with you."

"Great, but for now," She went to a closet, opened the door, and motioned for him to enter. "You look like you need some sleep." Danny walked inside. Unlike his closet, this was a small walk-in. It had a long couch with stuff piled on it. "Sorry about the mess." She moved the things to the side, and found a blanket for him. He went back to normal seconds before she did, rested his head, and immediately fell asleep. Maybe he would wake up in his own world. Elle left quickly, closing the door silently behind her. "Goodnight," She paused, struggling with the next words coming out of her mouth. "Danny Fenton…" She went to her bed, collapsed, and began snoring.


	2. Casper High?

**Chapter 2:**

**Casper High?**

**A/N:** _The site is being testy right now. It can't seem to find my story when you look for it, but when I ask it for a live preview, BADA BING BADA BOOM! And it's there…so I'm sorry if they finally fix it by the time I have this second chapter up and you get a reading overload…It ain't my fault…Has anyone taken a stab in the dark as to who I am in here yet? As I said before, a whole menagerie of new characters, so don't push your luck too far. Enjoy Capitulo Dos!_

Danny was wide awake, but still in Elle's closet. "What is going on?" He was thinking he should have been in his own room now, not in his dream! "Unless it's not a dream…and this is all that ghost woman's fault!" He sat up as Elle came to the door.

"Hey Danny, I've got another backpack and some notebooks you could use for today. My brother has some…never mind, you're already dressed for school." Danny had forgotten that he fell asleep in his school clothes. "Use your ghost powers and knock at my front door. I'll invite you for breakfast." She placed her finger near her mouth to remind him to be quiet about it.

Danny found the backpack and books she had mentioned on her bed. "At least nothing looks girly…" The backpack was blue, and the notebooks were simple colors like green, red, and black. He found a note on top of the black notebook. 'Come up with a new last name before you knock, Dad may be slow, but both Mom and Josh are pretty smart. –Elle'

That's right; both of their last names were Fenton. "Umm…" Danny thought for a while before he came up with one he somewhat liked. "Jefferson, Danny Jefferson. That sounds ok…" He shouldered the backpack, "Going ghost!" he flew through the window, and landed softly on the ground in front of his, well, Elle's house. The op center was on top of the building, and the neon Fenton sign was there, but it still wasn't home. "I hope I can get back soon…" He rang the doorbell to find his Dad, actually Elle's Dad staring at him. "Hello Da- I mean Mr. Fenton! Might Elle still be here? I came to walk her to school." Elle's Dad stood there for a while.

"Yeah, sure. Elle! Who's this kid at the door?" Elle's voice came from the kitchen.

"Oh, that must be Danny, let him in Dad, he probably hasn't eaten yet." Elle's Dad stood aside, but followed Danny with an 'I'm watching you punk!' glare. It was weird for Danny to get that look from who looked like his Dad. "Danny! Come get some breakfast."

"Who's your friend Elle?" Elle's Mom was speaking now.

"Everybody; meet Danny. He's a new kid at school that Seth, Tina and I hang out with."

"Nice to meet you Danny..."

"Danny Jefferson." The name felt odd coming out of his mouth. "And it's nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Fenton." His eyes moved to the teenaged guy he had heard earlier. "And you must be Josh; Elle's told me some things about you." He looked like his sister Jazz, but his hair was spiky, and he wore a white shirt under an open plaid jacket, and baggy pants.

"Good things I hope."

"She told me you were pretty smart. Ooh, are those pancakes?" His stomach quickly changed the subject for him. He was so hungry.

"Yes dear, help yourself." Man how he wished he could hug Elle's Mother, she was an exact replica of his Mother! Elle's Dad still glared.

Soon both Danny and Elle had inhaled their Pancakes, and were out the door. "Sorry about Dad, he's been watching those soaps where this dude's daughter runs off with some guy."

"No, its ok, they just look exactly like my family…well, except for your brother, I've got a sister." Elle saw his face fall.

"Don't worry Danny; we'll get you back somehow. Seth will probably come up with an idea." Two people were walking towards them. "Speak of the devil." A boy with spiky black hair, a black shirt with blue trim, black tennis shoes, and baggy dark jeans walked up to them first.

"Hey Elle," He stared at Danny. "And hello Elle's twin!" The boy was still staring as a girl walked up to them. This girl had shoulder length black hair that curled out from her face, glasses, tight yellow elbow cut shirt, green miniskirt, and black flats.

"Elle…who is this and why does he look like you?" was the first thing that came out of her mouth.

"Hey Seth, Hey Tina, this is Danny Jefferson, my cousin," Elle pulled them in closer. "Who we'll tell you the real truth about later, got it?" They both gave an understanding nod. Danny was still staring at them…He couldn't believe it! He was looking at Sam and Tucker, but in a different universe! The four walked up to Casper High.

Elle stopped in her tracks. A boy in a football jacket was passing a football to a teammate. She got a dreamy look about her. "Peeeterrrr…" She sighed. Danny was thinking hard. _"If that's Tucker and Sam, and she's me, then this guy must be…Paulina?"_

"Come on Elle, you can gape at him later."

"Fine, deprive me of my one joy!" Elle was of course joking with Seth and lightly punched him on the shoulder. "Just kidding." They walked on to their first class.

DP

It was lunchtime and oddly enough, Danny had been able to find all of his classmates' counterparts, but he hadn't found Dash and his gang yet. Elle suggested that they go outside to eat by the trees. They had made it to the door when a blonde girl stopped Elle in her tracks. "You know what you're wearing isn't even in style Fenton." Elle gave her a good look-over before she spoke.

"Diva!" She smiled sweetly for a whole second before losing the act. "Are you trying to make me feel so self conscious I rip my clothes apart, or are you just filling the air with unneeded space?" The girl gave a menacing glare.

"Come on Kim." She pushed past Elle, butting her shoulder in the process.

"Bye!" Elle smiled and waved before turning around and scowling. "Man I hate her." Danny recognized them. _"So that's Dash and Kwan…" _Seth tried to calm her down, she was breathing flames. They set their trays down.

"What you're wearing is fine Elle." Seth patted her on the back. Danny took notice that she was wearing baggy khaki pants, and a light blue t-shirt that said 'I talk to myself because I'm the only competent one here.'

"Yeah Elle, it looks fine." He tried to reassure her as well.

"I know guys, I just hate her ok?" Elle grabbed their heads and pulled them in for a double noogie. "Thanks though." They sat down.

"Where's Tina?" If Danny knew Tucker, Tina was probably in the computer lab.

"In the computer lab downloading something." Seth poked his burger. "Aw man! They put meat in my tofu burger!" He pulled the meat patty out.

"I'll eat it Seth." Elle reached towards the patty, brushing Seth's hand in the process. They both blushed before she took it from him. _"Man, do I really blush that much when Sam and I have that kind of moment?" _Between bites, Elle spoke to Danny. "So Danny, could you tell us what happened before you fell here?"

Seth and Elle listened attentively as Danny told them about his nightmare, his normal school day with Tucker and Sam, and the ghost woman taking over him, sending him plummeting here. Seth paused for a while before speaking.

"So there I'm a Goth girl?"

"And I'm a Nerd boy?" Tina had entered sometime during Danny's story and no one had noticed.

"Hey Tina!" Elle made a spot for her.

"You know Danny, what you've explained sounds like a parallel universe." Tina's burger was inhaled in minutes.

"You're probably right Tina that explains a lot." Elle told the two of the 'name that ghost' game she had played with Danny.

"Wait, but he got Clockwork correct right?" Seth was thinking. "So maybe Clockwork has something to do with it!"

"Yeah, he seems to be the only ghost that's stayed the same. Maybe we should visit him in the Ghost Zone later." Elle was thinking hard as well. Suddenly, students started screaming. "Speaking of ghosts, you ready Danny?"

"Finally, some action." They both went behind the trees.

"Going ghost!" they yelled simultaneously as they changed. They flew into the air, speeding towards the source of the screaming. A blue mechanical woman with flaming green hair was terrorizing Peter, Diva, and Kim on the roof.

"Aren't I more of your hunting type Skulkeva?" Elle challenged her.

"Ah, the ultimate prize. I've been waiting for you," Skulkeva turned around. "Ghost…children?" Skulkeva rubbed her eyes. Sure enough, two ghost children. "What kind of trick is this Elle?" Skulkeva yelled.

"It's no trick, I just brought in reinforcements." Elle and Danny blasted her until she was rendered helpless against Elle's thermos. Elle grabbed Peter, and Danny grabbed Diva and Kim.

"You rock Elle Phantom…and your friend's kinda cute…" Diva was eyeing Danny.

"Danny Phantom at your service." Danny was enjoying himself. They were nearly to a safe spot on the ground.

"Uh, thanks Elle Phantom, I think you're like…cool and stuff…my names Peter." The boy who had been oblivious to Elle Fenton earlier was now falling all over Elle Phantom. Elle was trying her hardest to sound heroic instead of obsessed.

"No problem Peter." They were landed safely on the ground. Danny and Elle flew back to where they had left Seth and Tina.

DP

A hooded figure sat in a comfortable throne, twisting a black lock of hair around a sharp blue finger. "So Danny dear has met his double." She gazed with her red eyes into a sphere; projecting the image of Danny and Elle changing back and talking to Seth and Tina. She laughed in a deep evil tone. "Perfect," She smiled. "Danny darling, you know not what you do."

Her next string of laughs echoed through the enormous room. Bouncing off of the millions and millions of double sided mirrors she owned. She set the sphere down on a red cushion. The ghost woman walked to one of the double sided mirrors, it also showed Danny and Elle.

She spun the mirror until the opposite side faced her. It did not reflect her image, but it showed Sam and Tucker at Sam's, wondering where Danny could be. The ghost woman smiled and lowered her hood. "And as long as you two stay there, the Ghost Zones will soon be mine." She raised a finger, somehow making it sharper and sharper. She stabbed the image of Sam, cracking the glass. "Especially YOU Samantha, you stay RIGHT where you are." The ghost woman pulled her hood back over her head, and enveloped herself in a dark explosion, transporting herself to the next phase of action.


	3. Works Like Clockwork

**Chapter 3:**

**Works Like Clockwork**

**A/N: **_Hey guys, this story was supposed to have the length of an episode, or a small movie. If you hadn't figured it out yet, Danielle is not the same Danielle that Vlad Masters aka Plasmius cooked up. She is actually a parallel universe Danny, same height, eyes, hair color, age, you get the idea. Also, Her nick name, Elle, is pronounced El. Like El libre, El sombrero…El Phantom, he he! I made a funny! Tucker's counterpart; Tina is a bit more of an academic girl than computer freak. She's a straight A's and B's student. You'll also find out that she can be very sassy…Seth is not really a Goth like Sam, but he's still vegetarian and humanitarian. In this chapter, we finally name our mysterious ghost woman! P.S: I made up phone numbers in here, so don't try calling them, it's no one I know. DON'T WASTE YOUR TIME!_

Seth was pacing in Elle's room while Danny, Tina, and Elle tried concentrating. "How do we confront Clockwork? He has to have something to do with this! I mean he's the only ghost we have in common!" Elle was frustrated.

"I don't know, but not just the four of us can confront him, he's a time controlling ghost for tofu's sake! And it's not like we can call in reinforcements!" Seth was frustrated as well; his stomach was obviously talking for him. He had brought two tofu burgers. Speaking of call, the phone started ringing. Elle picked it up.

"303-577-9573, It's your mom Seth." She handed the phone to him. Danny didn't know why, but that phone number rang a bell, in his head of course. He strained his brain while Seth talked on the phone.

"Yes mother, I have my tofu burgers…No mother, I won't forget to run by the store…Yes mother…Love you too mother," Seth raised his voice. "AND YOU TOO GRANDMA!...uh huh…bye." Danny stared at him. "Sorry, Grandma's hard of hearing." At the mention of 'Grandma', Danny remembered why that phone number was familiar.

"Guys, we've got our reinforcements." Danny smiled. Elle looked at him weirdly.

"What are you thinking Danny? We can't exactly ask the ghosts, they want us gone!"

"Your phone number is 303-577-9573, right Seth?"

"Yeah…and…" Danny had everyone's attention.

"My friend Sam's phone number is the same, but with an 808 at the beginning!"

"It's 808-577-9573? That's weird. What's Tucker's?" Tina's brain was speeding.

"Um…808-462-7845."

"That's mine, but the area code is different…Danny, you're a genius!" Tina grabbed the phone and called Elle's number, but put Danny's area code in. "Your sister's name is Jazz, right?"

"Um, yeah but, could we not bring her here? She has a thing with calling us 'Ghost Getters'." Danny cringed.

"Relax; I'm just testing out your theory." Someone finally answered.

"Fenton residence. Jack Fenton here."

"Hello, this is the principle of the Gifted Children Institution. May I speak with Jasmine?"

"Yeah, sure. Jazz! Some school for gifted people on the phone for you!" The phone was silent for mere seconds.

"Hello?" Jazz was obviously exited.

"Hello Jazz, this is the principle speaking, I am very impressed with your school work, if you're interested, we'll be in touch. But I have a meeting soon, so I will call later."

"Uh, yeah, sure, um thanks! Bye!" Danny imagined Jazz tripping over herself.

"Goodbye Jasmine." Tina hung up the phone and smiled. "Like I said Danny, you're a genius!"

"This is great! Danny, quick, call Sam and Tucker! But put them on speakerphone, in case they don't believe you." Elle was practically rocking back and forth with excitement.

"Hey! I'm no liar, they'll believe me!" Danny protested.

"Hey, if you're me, you've had to tell A LOT of stories." Danny didn't want to admit that she had a point, but he put it on speakerphone anyways. The phone rang once before it was answered.

"Um…Hello?"

"SAM!"

"Danny! Where have you been? We thought a ghost kidnapped you!"

"Well, technically yes. You know that nightmare ghost, she took over me last night and sent me into a…"

"A what?"

"You're probably not going to believe me, so here's Danielle Fenton." He passed the phone to Elle. Sam could be heard on the other line.

"What? Who? Fenton? What?" Elle grabbed the phone.

"Hey Sam, It's nice to meet you, I'm Danielle." She passed it on to Seth.

"Hello, um, I guess I'm the parallel universe you." He passed it to Tina.

"Hello, is Tucker there, I guess I'm him." She passed it to Danny.

"Hey Sam, it's me again." Danny was about to speak when Sam screamed.

"STOP PASSING ME AROUND! Argh! Tucker, you talk to him."

"Danny? You're in a parallel universe?"

"Yeah Tuck, but in order to get back, I need your guys' help. Could you get here quickly?"

"Um sure Danny, but how did you get there?" Danny hadn't thought of that.

"Uh, I'm not sure, I just opened the Ghost Zone and free fell…then I ended up here…"

"Wait there Danny, we'll be there soon." It was Sam.

"Ok." Danny wasn't sure how they would get there, but he had faith in Sam and Tucker.

DP

Sam grabbed Tucker off his feet, and ran to Danny's house. She rang the doorbell. Only Jazz was home. "Hey Jazz, we uh," She came up with an excuse. "Found Danny!"

"Where is he?"

"Um, uh, the Box Ghost captured him and wants you to bring all of your boxes to get him back, yeah…He's at the park."

"But I can't leave, we have dinner cooking."

"Um, we'll watch dinner for you, you go deliver those boxes!" Tucker was eager to meet his double.

"Ok!" In minutes, Jazz had armfuls of empty boxes, and was running towards the park.

"Go go go!" Sam and Tucker ran to the Ghost Zone. Could they get to Danny?

"Are you sure this is going to work Sam?"

"Only one way to find out," She pushed Tucker into the Ghost Zone, and jumped after him. "Cannonball!"

After about fifteen minutes, Sam found herself on Danny's bed, and Tucker found himself lying on the floor with his feet well over his head. "Hey, how come you get the bed?"

DP

"Guys, you're here!" Danny pulled Tuck from the ground. Sam stood up to find Seth staring at her.

"…Hey…I'm Seth…" He offered her something in foil. "Want a tofu burger?" Sam's stomach answered for her.

"…Sure." She took it and stared at him, so this was her double…She took a bite of the burger.

Tucker dusted himself off and was hugging Tina in seconds. "We were meant for each other…" Tina became stiff.

"Boy, you got about two seconds before I knock you out cold!" He released. Danny glared at Seth, and Elle glared at Sam. They began whispering harshly to each other simultaneously.

"Danny/Elle, why can't you control her/him? Me? Yours is the one all over him/her!...I get it. You're jealous! Me jealous? That's stupid! Get one thing straight Danny/Elle Fenton, I AM NOT JEALOUS!" They both began huffing and puffing.

Tina pulled them back to the subject. "Guys, we need to go confront Clockwork." Danny and Elle gave each other one last glare.

"I've got Seth and Tina." Elle grabbed them.

"I've got Sam and Tuck." Danny grabbed them. Tucker protested.

"Can't I ride with my double?" He got an angry simultaneous answer.

"NO!" Danny phased his friends to the basement, and Elle phased hers.

DP

The ghost woman returned to her quarters to find one side of the mirror blank. "NO! They have to be there, it's not possible!" She flipped the mirror over and over again. The side that showed Sam and Tucker earlier was now blank. "This ruins phase three…" She paced the room, tapping her lower lip. She bit her nail. Then she smiled evilly. "But I'll think of something…" She laughed maniacally for several moments. "Ah, that felt good."

DP

Danny had Sam and Tucker by the arms, and Elle had Seth by the arms, and Tina riding piggy back. They were almost there. Soon they landed in the house of Clockwork.

"Hello, and welcome to my humble abode…" Clockwork stopped in his tracks as he took a good look at his visitors. "Oh dear…"

"You got that right Clockwork; explain why you put Danny in our world!" Tina was getting frustrated at every attempt Tucker made to hug her.

"I see Univera has been having some fun lately."

"Who? Isn't it you? I mean, you're the only ghost that both of our worlds have in common!"

"Firstly," Clockwork changed into an old man. "Univera is my sister. Secondly, I am not the cause of this predicament. And thirdly, I am the one and only time keeper, and my sister is the one and only universe keeper. Our jobs have to do with all of the universes and time periods, so there is only need for one of each of us." Clockwork looked at Danny and Elle as he changed to a full grown man. "But it seems my sister has been misusing her power for selfish needs."

"How so?"

"By bringing Danny to Elle's world, she could easily take over his Ghost Zone, therefore causing a misbalance in the parallel universe, automatically turning Elle's Ghost Zone into a dark and desolate land under her rule……Mother always said she was the smartest…"

"Can't we stop her?" Clockwork didn't hear Elle, he was too busy thinking.

"But it seems she has a kink in her plan."

"What is it?"

"Well," Clockwork changed into a small child. "If two other doubles are here as well, they could easily overthrow her. The six of you together in the Ghost Zone could easily tip her calculations." Clockwork looked them over. "I will take you to Univera."

DP

Univera laced her sharp blue fingers and rested them on her lap. She watched her brother Clockwork speak with the children. "Go ahead brother dear, bring them here." She laughed evilly. "I am ALWAYS five steps ahead." She chuckled to herself as she looked at the ghosts she had captured.

"The ghost child will stop you!" Skulker and Skulkeva weakly yelled. They pounded the glass that trapped them, ending with the effect of a light tap. Univera was draining their ecto-energy.

"I am sorry, did you say something? Or was that a fly." She laughed at how pathetic they had become.

"They are right you know, the child will come and free me! Technus/Techna! The master of technology!" Technus and Techna sounded weak as well.

"Put a sock in it, Danny/Elle's gonna save all of us." Ember and Evan's blue flame hair was limply flickering.

"Do you really have that much faith in those two?" Univera did not wait for an answer. "YOUR HOPE IS WASTED! I am more powerful than all of you combined!" At this, they stared disbelievingly at her. "What, did you think I drained you all and let the energy flow aimlessly? No, your energy is being absorbed by my glass sphere." Univera smiled at their disappointment. "I will be the victor in this little game."

The ghosts still had a little flicker of faith. After all, Danny had defeated the Ghost King, and Elle had defeated the Ghost Queen. Maybe they could defeat Univera. Univera went to the mirror showing her brother escorting the children to her. She chuckled deeply, tossing her sphere up and down in her clawed hands. "Come and Play."


End file.
